A weaving of destiny...
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: The final chapter in my sailor moon yuri romance series.


Ok… Hello old readers, hello new readers. For those of you who have just randomly stumbled across this story, um… this really isn't what you should be reading. If you haven't read the rest of this story (the other chapters) you're probably gonna be a little lost….  
  
So, here's the order in which you should be reading this series.  
  
"Touch of wood, caress of water"  
  
"A wedding story: My Haruka and Michiru fanfic"  
  
"Truth of wood, beauty of water"  
  
"Goddess of Light"  
  
"Goddess of Fire"  
  
"Goddess' warmth"  
  
"A weaving of lights…"  
  
And then, this, a weaving of destiny… the last chapter in my yuri romance series. Well, if you've been reading from the beginning, I sure do hope you've enjoyed it. I've loved writing it… I know I'm not all that good, but, well… I try.  
  
So please, as I said… enjoy the conclusion of my yuri romance series… the conclusion of the cliffhanger from last episode, and the conclusion of the developing Minako/Rei romance.  
  
One final note… I've kept this series pretty G-rated, mostly because a friend of mine challenged me by saying that I couldn't write a good yuri romance without resorting to rule #3/hentai. This fic keeps within that same vein, but does have some erotic content. Nothing TOO bad… but I just thought that some people would like a heads up.  
  
A weaving of destiny…  
  
By Michael Treiber  
  
  
  
Rei's senses seemed to melt into a gentle pool of warmth for a moment before she remembered what was going on and jerked back. A flash of hurt was quickly replaced by a gentle smile on Setsuna's face.  
  
"Wha… what the hell did you do that for?!" Rei shouted, angry and confused.  
  
"Relax… its all part of the plan to help you with Minako." Setsuna continued before Rei could demand an explanation. "You see, part of your problem with Minako is that you're terrified of homosexuality."  
  
The raven-haired girl cut in.  
  
"Hey now… that's not true! I don't have a problem with Ami and Makoto, or Haruka and Michiru!"  
  
"Silly girl… You're afraid of the possibility that you might be, well… different. Your whole life, you've always been what everyone expected of you. You've done your shrine duties, you're a perfect student, never get into any trouble. But now, all of a sudden, you're confronted with something that steps outside the borders of your paradigm. And it has you completely lost, doesn't it?"  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you kissed me!"  
  
Setsuna buried her face in her hands and sighed.  
  
"I was just trying to shock you. After all, if you can get used to a surprise attack by me and not freak out, then when Minako makes her move on you it wont be nearly so harsh to your psyche. Then you can let her down more gently, and not hurt her feelings."  
  
Rei left a few minutes later, saying she needed to think about what the older woman had said. As soon as the door closed behind Rei, Setsuna nearly collapsed. Leaning against a wall, she took several deep breaths. The kiss had been intense. Even though it was just playacting, it had been a long time since Setsuna had felt the liquid flame of another's lips upon her own.  
  
A very long time.  
  
Suddenly, something rather disturbing occurred to Setsuna…  
  
It was a long, sleepless night for Rei. The memory of Setsuna kissing her, and the forthcoming appointment with Minako weighed heavily on her mind. But she knew that she had to deal with both of them, sooner or later. Once again, she found herself standing outside Minako's door.  
  
The blonde girl smiled as she opened the door.  
  
"Rei! I'm glad you could make it!"  
  
"Oh… yeah… no problem."  
  
The two walked back to Minako's room without saying a word.  
  
"So…" Minako said slowly. "Did you think about it yet?"  
  
"Think about what?" Rei asked, secretly hopping that if she pretended ignorance Minako would realize that she really felt uncomfortable about the whole idea.  
  
"About showing me how to do a self exam."  
  
Well, so much for that thought. And now Rei really started to sweat… she really didn't want to do what Minako asked, but to tell her no would hurt her.  
  
Rei sighed deeply. She just had to do it… if she told Minako no, she'd hurt her best friend. If she said yes, she could always work her way out of the mess later.  
  
"Alright… I'll do it."  
  
Minako had the good grace not to squeal in delight, but a self satisfied half smile ghosted across her face. She had Rei exactly where she wanted her.  
  
Starting unbuttoning her shirt, she pretended duplicity.  
  
"Rei… this isn't going to hurt, is it?"  
  
"You know… it might. I've never done this before."  
  
As soon as the words left Rei's mouth, she regretted them. It was trying for a cheap out.  
  
"That's ok." Minako responded, "I'm sure you'll be gentle."  
  
By now Minako had finished removing her shirt and bra. She smiled at Rei, and said,  
  
"Anytime you're ready."  
  
"Alright." Rei said, before pulling her sweater over her head.  
  
Doubly confused by the sight of Rei unhooking her bra, Minako asked Rei what she was doing.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?'" Rei asked in a completely innocent tone of voice, "You wanted me to show you how to do a self exam, didn't you?"  
  
"But I thought… when I asked you to show me, I meant…" Minako trailed off. She knew she couldn't finish her argument without revealing too much to Rei. She would just have to play the situation by ear and hope for the best.  
  
"Ok," Rei said. "Lets get started."  
  
Minako was either a great actor, or a complete dunce. Or maybe a little of both. No matter what Rei showed her, she misunderstood, or couldn't figure out how to duplicate what she saw Rei do on herself. Finally, sighing dramatically, Minako told Rei.  
  
"This just isn't working… but I have an idea."  
  
Stepping in front of Rei, she turned her back to the raven haired girl and said,  
  
"I'm afraid I'm just not understanding when you're trying to tell me what to do. So you're just going to have to show me."  
  
"What do you mean, 'show you'? I thought that that was what I've been doing."  
  
"Well, yeah…" Minako said, "But I think this would work better if you stood behind me, and showed me what to do more directly."  
  
Rei froze. She knew exactly what Minako was trying to do.  
  
"Minako, this isn't a good idea. Maybe you should ask Ami, or…"  
  
The small blonde woman's shoulders drooped.  
  
"Rei… why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" Rei asked, rather confused.  
  
"Why are you acting like I've got some kind of disease?"  
  
"Wha…what are you talking about?"  
  
"I need your help with this. You know how serious this is, but you're shying away from me. And then you tell me to ask Ami for help!? You're my best friend! I thought you felt the same way about me…"  
  
One part of Rei knew exactly what Minako was doing… but another, rather insistent part, was whispering in the back of her head… 'Its true…'  
  
Rei stepped forward, pressing herself against Minako's back.  
  
"Alright… this is how you start…" she said wrapping her right arm around Minako's torso. As soon as her hand touched Minako's right breast the smaller girl gasped, causing Rei to freeze.  
  
"Sorry…" Minako whispered, blushing a bit. "Your hand's cold."  
  
Swallowing hard, Rei pressed on. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, so long as she didn't think to hard about what she was doing. Minako's skin was soft, and very warm.  
  
Minako wasn't having to hard of a time with the situation. Other than the first surprised touch, Rei's hands were a gentle, warm pressure. It was all she could do not to start purring. She just hoped that Rei didn't notice and freak out again.  
  
That hope was dashed a few moments later.  
  
Rei had finally started to relax. Minako was behaving herself, her back pressed against Rei's chest was a rather pleasant warmth, and the warm silk of her skin was turning out to be less than completely unpleasant.  
  
Apparently Minako felt the same way.  
  
Her eyes were half closed in pleasure, and her lips were slightly turned up at the corners. She looked like a cat with a bowl full of cream.  
  
Minako knew the moment Rei notice. The other girl's hand which, seconds ago, had been pressing into the side of her left breast stopped. She also felt Rei go tense against her back. Minako knew that she had to do something to salvage the situation immediately, so she stepped away from Rei.  
  
Smiling brightly, she told Rei,  
  
"Ok… I think I've got it now! Like this?"  
  
She mimicked what Rei had shown her, then frowned.  
  
"Hmm… it doesn't feel the same as when you were doing it… I must still be doing something wrong.."  
  
Before Rei could react, Minako stepped around her.  
  
"Minako, what…"  
  
"Here… Ill show you what I'm doing, and you can tell me what I'm doing wrong."  
  
"I really don't think we should do this…" Rei protested.  
  
"Why not?" Minako asked. "How is this any different from what we were just doing?"  
  
Not giving Rei the time to form an argument, Minako hugged the other girl tightly, pressing her chest against Rei's back. She brought her arm up around Rei's upper body, just as Rei had done to her.  
  
"So," Minako asked slowly, "Like this?"  
  
"No," Rei said, in a resigned voice. There wasn't any way she could get out of this without saying something she might regret later. "You have to press harder. Otherwise you won't feel anything." As she said it, a single phrase kept echoing in her mind. Keep it business. As long as she reminded herself that this was all just business, she was all right. But Minako's hands were proving to be quite a distraction.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Hmm… don't worry Minako… you're doing everything right…" Rei felt a bit of worry as she said that. She wasn't enjoying this… was she?  
  
"Um… why didn't you check here?" Minako asked. Her fingers started to softly caress the more sensitive skin of Rei's areola, drawing closer and closer to the center of her breast.  
  
Rei knew that she should be saying something, doing something, stopping this but…  
  
But then the phone rang.  
  
Minako immediately dropped her hand and took a step back from Rei.  
  
"Sorry… I have to go get that. I'll be right back." The look she gave Rei was… disquieting, to say the least.  
  
"Oh, well, I have to go. Grandfather… um… I have chores at the shrine." It sounded flimsy even to Rei.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow!" Minako said brightly.  
  
Minako was picking up the phone just as Rei was fleeing with what remained of her dignity.  
  
"Setsuna? Yeah… It went just like you said it would."  
  
"…and then, I left." Rei finished telling Setsuna about the previous nights events.  
  
"So basically," Setsuna said, "You touched Minako's breasts, and kind of liked it. That worried you. Then Minako touched you, and you kind of liked it. That terrified you. So, as soon as an out came up, you ran away."  
  
"Well, that's not really how Id put it."  
  
"Uh huh. I'm sure you wouldn't. Well… It looks like you're still a bit too sensitive. No problem."  
  
Standing up from where she was sitting on the couch next to Rei, she leaned over the other woman.  
  
"Setsuna, no… don't…"  
  
"Oh, relax…" Setsuna said, gently touching the side of Rei's crimson face. "I won't bite." Leaning forward until her face was inches from Rei's, she whispered, "Unless you want me to…" When Rei's mouth opened in shock, Setsuna moved in for the kill.  
  
Rei resisted for a moment, but she soon lost the will to fight. The situation with Minako had made her painfully aware of just how lonely she was, and Setsuna knew exactly what she was doing with her lips.  
  
Time had slowed the first time Setsuna had kissed her. This time, it stopped. So into the moment was Rei, it was an almost painful shock when Setsuna pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Rei… but I have an appointment in half an hour I cant miss."  
  
"Of…of course." Rei gasped, still out of breath. As she was walking home, she could still taste the lingering warmth of Setsuna's lips.  
  
As soon as the younger woman left, Setsuna collapsed on the couch. 'Just pretending… just pretending…' she mentally chanted. But oh, Rei's lips had been sweet…  
  
She lay in blissful reverie until the doorbell shocked her back to reality.  
  
"Minako…" she said, opening the door with a smile. "Right on time."  
  
"I followed the plan just like we worked out. Everything went perfectly! Well… mostly. Rei still seemed kind of stiff, but I'm sure that'll work itself out." Minako was radiant as she relived the previous night's activities in her head.  
  
Setsuna sighed deeply. Minako was so cute when she was like this.  
  
"What's the matter?" Minako asked the older woman, noticing the sigh.  
  
"Just thinking that it must be nice to be young, and in love."  
  
"Come on Setsuna… you're not all that much older than the rest of us. And you must have been in love before? No girl should grow up without knowing a first love."  
  
Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"Things were a bit different for me. I did fall in love once, but… it would never have worked out. He was very much in love with another young woman, a friend of mine. I couldn't bring myself between them."  
  
"Oh… Um…" In an effort to change a subject that was quickly growing uncomfortable, Minako asked, "So what are you doing to soften Rei up?"  
  
"Its pretty simple. You see, I think the problem is that she's just not used to any kind of physical affection, so everything you do scares her. So I've been using shock therapy on her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Shrugging, Setsuna replied,  
  
"I've been kissing her. Twice now, both times when she's not expecting it."  
  
A curious look crossed Minako's face as Setsuna said this, causing her to worry a bit.  
  
"Minako? You're not mad, are yo…mmffff!" Setsuna's apology was cut off as the smaller blonde tackled her against the back of the couch they were sitting on and planted her lips against Setsuna's in a fierce kiss.  
  
The shock of the kiss provided the momentary break in Setsuna's will that allowed years of hidden loneliness to lash out. Quickly taking the dominant role, Setsuna rolled the other girl over, and began hungrily kissing her, as if she were trying to make up for lost years in a single moment of passion.  
  
Minako's pulling away to gasp for air was such a total shock, like a splash of icy water, that Setsuna managed to regain her wits.  
  
"So…" Minako said after a moment, "It really does work."  
  
Setsuna realized just what she had done. While kissing the younger woman, she had straddled Minako's legs with her own, and had her torso pressed full length against the blondes. One hand was cradling the side of Minako's face while the other was caressing her side, just below the smaller woman's left breast.  
  
Blushing deeply, Setsuna was so shocked she couldn't move.  
  
"Min…Minako! I'm so sorry! I don't…"  
  
"Mmm… don't worry about it…" Minako almost purred. "If Rei acts anything like this when I'm finally ready to make my move on her, it'll all be worth it. Besides…" this last was said with a half smile. "You're a great kisser."  
  
"Minako…" Setsuna said as she stood, "Um… maybe you should leave."  
  
"Alright…" Minako said, and got off the couch. She was halfway out of the room, heading toward the door when she stopped.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Setsuna asked, rather confused.  
  
"No. I'm not leaving. We need to talk about this. Something serious just happened, and I don't think I should just walk away and leave it be. Sit down." Minako gestured to the couch. "I think we might be here a while."  
  
"…and so I kissed Rei. And did it again. Both times, I thought I had a good reason for it… A nice, rational reason. But then you kissed me. Just like both times with Rei, I opened up. I shouldn't have, but it's been a long run of years with no one to share it with."  
  
Minako nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright. I can see where this whole situation would be hard on you. So… what do you want to do about it?"  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes and blew out a slow, deep breath.  
  
"I think it would be best if I got out from between you two. This weekend, I'll set up a dinner you. If you make your play, and she still shoots you down, then you can at least know you did everything you could."  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled, a bit savagely, at the other girl.  
  
"But I don't see her shooting you down."  
  
"Hello?" Rei answered as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Rei… this is Minako."  
  
"Oh, Minako… hi…" Rei was still confused about what had gone on over the last couple of days, and was a bit uneasy about talking to Minako just yet.  
  
"Listen Rei, there are some things we need to talk about. You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah." Rei responded quietly. "I guess I do."  
  
"Good. Then tomorrow night lets have dinner together. Setsuna said that we could use her place, since Haruka and Michiru won't be there."  
  
Saturday night. She and Minako had agreed that this would be a formal dinner, so Rei put on her best dress. Setsuna had made it for her nearly a year ago. It was a curve-hugging fall of purple satin, with a trailing skirt, and short, shoulder length sleeves. A darker purple silk sash around her waist was tied with a bow over the back of her hips.  
  
* little authors note here… I know next to nothing about women's fashion. I tried to design a dress in my head, but if it just doesn't work… um… sorry?*  
  
"Grandpa?" Rei called out. "I'm ready to go."  
  
Her grandfather was smiling radiantly at her as she stepped out of her bedroom.  
  
"You look lovely Rei. I'm sure that you and Minako will have a great time." He paused for a moment before he asked, in a somewhat more subdued voice, "You two aren't having any problems, are you? I'm only asking because lately… you seem kind of distant. Are you and Minako fighting?"  
  
"No, no- nothing like that. Its just that things are kind of different now than they were a few weeks ago between us."  
  
"Oh." He said slowly. "Something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Setsuna! We're leaving!" Haruka called out. She and Michiru were taking Hotaru to dinner at Michiru's mother's house. Before the two left, however, Haruka stuck her head into Setsuna's bedroom.  
  
"So," She asked, "How's the bet coming?"  
  
"Tonight." Setsuna said in a firm tone, which completely confused Haruka.  
  
"What about tonight?"  
  
"Ill have all the proof I need after tonight."  
  
"Sure…" Haruka said, smirking a bit, "Just remember. You want me to model your little dress, you have to show me hard proof that Minako and Rei are an item. Otherwise, you'll spend the next week making something for me to peel my wife out of."  
  
As soon as the three other member of her household had left, Setsuna was on the way out the door to pick up the evening's meal from Makoto. The tall brunet met her at the door with a covered pan.  
  
"Veal Parmesan. Put it in the oven for fifteen minutes and you'll be ready to serve a perfect romantic dinner."  
  
Makoto waited, seeming to expect something.  
  
"Thank you." Setsuna said, taking the dish.  
  
"Oh come on!" Makoto said, a bit upset. "Aren't you even going to tell me who I'm feeding? It's the new clerk at that bookstore you always go to, isn't it?"  
  
Setsuna sighed.  
  
"It's not for me. I'm helping Minako set up a dinner date with Rei. After all," Setsuna laughed lightly, and a little bitterly, "When was the last time I had a date?"  
  
"I don't know. But that isn't right. Whenever Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are gone, you're all alone in that house. You know that Ami and I would love to have you over for dinner sometime…"  
  
Setsuna thanked the other woman again and left, deeply touched.  
  
"Ready to do honey?" Minako's mother asked from the door to her bedroom.  
  
"Just a minute. I still don't know what I want to do with my hair…" Like Rei, she was wearing a dress that had been a gift from Setsuna. Hers was a dark, almost navy blue. It had long, trailing sleeves gathered at the wrist with cuffs of black lace, a high neck, and a laced bodice. The skirt was mid calf length, and cut to display three layers of paler blue underskirts.  
  
*Again… know nothing about women's fashion… just sounds right…*  
  
Minako's mother looked at her daughter for a moment with a gentle smile.  
  
"You look beautiful. Leave your hair loose tonight. I'm sure that Rei will like the change."  
  
"I hope so." She said, as she prepared to leave.  
  
Rei and her grandfather drove in silence for several minutes before the old man asked her,  
  
"Why are you and Minako having dinner at your friends house instead of a restaurant?"  
  
"I don't know." Rei said. "I was a bit surprised myself. But Minako said that everyone was planing on leaving tonight, so they said that we could use their house for a private dinner."  
  
"Oh." He said, grinning. "Everyone's going to be gone you say?"  
  
"Yeah. Haruka and Michiru are taking Hotaru out for dinner. I don't know what Setsuna's doing."  
  
Rei's grandfather nodded, satisfied.  
  
"So how many guest bedrooms does their house have?"  
  
"I don't know. Why do you wa- Grandpa!" Rei's face was flaming crimson.  
  
He was chuckling when he pulled in to the driveway.  
  
"Just call me when you need a ride home." He said, still trying not to laugh at his granddaughter. "I won't wait up."  
  
As soon as her grandfather let her out of the car, Rei entered the front door, as per Minako's instructions.  
  
"Hello?" She lightly called out.  
  
Setsuna came out of the kitchen to greet her.  
  
"Minako's not here yet. Just give me a minute and I'll be out of your way."  
  
"No!" Rei said quickly. "I… I need to talk to you first. Minako's finally decided to play all her cards, hasn't she?"  
  
Setsuna just nodded.  
  
"I still don't know what to do. She's my best friend, she makes me feel special, and I'm sure that she really does love me. But she's still a girl! I just do-"  
  
"You're and idiot Rei." Setsuna had turned her back to Rei during the other girl's ramble, and her voice held a harsh edge as she cut Rei off. Turning to face the raven-haired woman, she cut into her.  
  
"You're a complete and utter idiot. You just don't see what you have, do you!? Look at Minako. Sweet, friendly, affectionate… Everyone loves her. She is the WARMEST person I've ever known. And she chose to give it all to you!"  
  
"Setsuna, I-" Rei tried to cut in, stunned by the older woman's tirade.  
  
"No! You're going to listen to me, damn it! 'She really does love me… she makes me feel special…. But she's a GIRL'!" This last was said in a mocking tone. "Listen to yourself! You know damn well that if Minako were a guy with half her qualities, you'd be swooning. But she's not. She happens to be female."  
  
Setsuna leaned forward so that her face was inches from Rei's before she almost whispered.  
  
"So what. Ami and Makoto… Haruka and Michiru… do any of them seem any less happy because of a lack of external pluming in their partner?"  
  
"You know…" Rei drew her words out, "You almost sound like you're half in love with her yourself."  
  
"Maybe I am." Setsuna said. "At least if I was lucky enough to land the affection of someone like her, I wouldn't be afraid to accept it. So yes, maybe I am more than a little in love with her. But she's also my friend. I want to see her happy. And if an idiot like you makes her happy, then I'll help her do what she can to get you."  
  
Rei pulled back from the other woman.  
  
"Wait a minute…This whole time, when you said you were helping me get Minako off my back-"  
  
"That's right. Both those times I kissed you, I was softening you up for Minako. And, since I seem to be confessing all of my little sins right here…" Setsuna looked Rei directly in the eye, holding her gaze for a long moment before continuing. "I enjoyed it. I liked kissing you."  
  
Frowning, Rei opened her mouth to speak, but Setsuna cut her off.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you? If it weren't for you, I'd probably make a move on Minako. And if it wasn't for Minako…I'd make a move on you."  
  
Rei was stunned.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Rei…" Setsuna ran her long slender fingers through her hair while speaking, "You're a beautiful woman, and you have a lot of qualities that I find very attractive." A moment of silence deepened the gulf between the two.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Both Setsuna and Rei were shocked by the sudden sound of Minako's voice.  
  
"Minako!" Rei was the first to regain use of her voice. "How long-"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I heard everything."  
  
Minako took a one of each woman's hands and led them into the living room, where she sat on the couch and pulled them down next to her.  
  
"Alright Rei." Minako said. "Let's start with you. I love you. You know that. Now…what do you want to do about it?"  
  
Rei took a deep breath.  
  
"Minako, I think I-"  
  
"Close enough." The blond said. Leaning toward Rei, she began lightly kissing her on the lips.  
  
Setsuna couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to stand and leave, but Minako's grip on her wrist, which had been light, turned suddenly firm and pulled her back to the couch.  
  
Minako broke her kiss with Rei and turned to Setsuna. She pretended to ignore Rei softly moan her name as their lips parted, but inside she was almost giddy. Keeping a straight face as she spoke to Setsuna was one of the hardest things she had ever done.  
  
"And you!" She softly scolded the older woman. "Why didn't you SAY something?"  
  
"Minako, I…"  
  
The smaller girl smiled.  
  
"Close enough." Setsuna was caught completely off guard as Minako leaned forward and began kissing her, just as she had done with Rei.  
  
Haruka was almost whistling as she walked down the hall do Setsuna's room the next morning. She had managed to get her wife's exact measurements without alerting her to the surprise, and was feeling rather proud of herself. Even the cloths strewn over the hallway didn't distract her.  
  
"Well Setsuna," the tall woman called from outside the others bedroom door. "Let's see your hard proof!" With that, she opened the door.  
  
To find Setsuna curled up against Minako, with Rei draped over both of them. All three were as naked as the day they were born.  
  
"Close enough." She sighed, closing the door. Maybe Michiru would help her pick out a pair of shoes to go with Setsuna's dress…  
  
  
  
Breathing deeply, the author looks up from his computer.  
  
"Done… finally… done."  
  
With that, he collapses over his key board for a moment before sitting back up with a groan.  
  
"Ok… that ended completely different than I thought it would… But that's ok. Anyway… that's it for this series. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy my future projects! I still have the Haruka/Michiru short story series, and I have an idea for a couple of single fics, and another series coming up. Again, thanks for all the support, and I really, truly do hope you've enjoyed the series. Peace and love to you all!" 


End file.
